The Boy With The Fox Tattoo
by McCrazy23
Summary: On Naruto's fifth birthday, something happens to his seal. Without his knowing, the seal extends and morphs into a huge and intricate tattoo that covers everything but his face and depicts of a huge fox head on his back. This tattoo grants him powers no ninja could ever achieve. How will Naruto use it? Why did this tattoo even appear in the first place? (More Inside)


**Hello. This is a random ass story that appeared out of nowhere in my mind…like most of my stories do. Anyway in this story, as said in the summary, Naruto's seal will change into a tattoo. What will happen? Why don't you come in and find out. Not a crossover with The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo. Just thought the name would be cool. Oh and everything that happens in here will come at random in my mind so sorry if some parts might not make sense or read oddly. Yeah..**

The Boy With The Fox Tattoo

On Naruto's fifth birthday, something happens to his seal. Without his knowing, the seal extends and morphs into a huge and intricate tattoo that covers everything but his face and depicts of a huge fox head on his back. This tattoo grants him powers no ninja could ever achieve. How will Naruto use it? Why did this tattoo even appear in the first place? Does Kyuubi have something planned or is this something far more sinister? Powerful/Smart/Neutral Dark Naruto. Rated M.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NARUTO. AND WHERE IS MY CAKE DAMMIT?**

"**Die." Dark/Powerful/Inner voice talking**

'_**Die.**_**' **_**Dark/Powerful/Inner voice thinking**_

"Why?" Normal talking

'_Why?_' _Normal thinking_

"**Dark Release"****Jutsu being said**

Chapter 1

Nightmares

Screams. The screams of people are heard throughout as the village of Konoha is ablaze. On the dirt walkways, walls of shops, banners and everywhere that can be seen has blood. Huge quantities of blood from people, animals and anything else that were killed brutally. Bodies and pieces of bodies are strewn everywhere. On the faces of the ones that still have them intact have fear etched onto them. Others are either cut in half, ripped off, punched in, or melted off. Each body seen depicts of a gruesome death by someone or something that never heard of the meaning of mercy. Every location that anyone would pass by has the same scene; blood, gore and death. But if anyone could see in the direction of the Hokage monument, they would see a humanoid shape the size of a child's standing above the head of the fourth Hokage. Their eyes shine red as they look at the direction towards the gate, towards the direction of someone they missed, you. However if one looks closely they would see their body covered in blood hiding most of the features of the child. But also are shadows coming from said child along with extra eyes appearing around certain areas of their body, mainly their chest, arms, hands and legs along with other areas. Then their right hand points at you, the eye on the palm glowing an eerie blood red. You turn and run before a stabbing sensation is felt through your body. You look down and see a small arm piercing through you before turning around and seeing the child. Closely you see the child has some visible features not covered in blood which depicts of some blonde hair and their irises being slanted vertically like a cat's while the rest of their eyes are blood red with a smile on their face that can make even the most evil of people shiver and cringe.

…then…darkness…

In an apartment in the same village, a scream is made by a child though no one heard thanks to a seal protecting said apartment. Inside the bedroom, the child is sitting up and panting, sweat coming down his face before he lies back down and cries as he curls up into a ball. He has on white pajamas with hippos on them along with the nightcap. Under the cap is blonde hair and when the moon lets in some light, on his cheeks are whisker marks. This is Naruto Uzumaki and he has had the same nightmare since he has turned five some months ago. The same time where something started to appear on his body. "Why am I getting these nightmares…?" Naruto whispered hoarsely as he kept crying. Nearby, an ANBU watching over him looks down seeing Naruto wake up screaming like he has every night for the last four months. The ANBU wished they could help but couldn't since they have to stay in shadow. "Another one… And it all started the day that tattoo appeared when he turned five…" Spoke the ANBU with a sigh. They rubbed the back of their head wondering what to do like always but even they knew they couldn't do anything. Before long, Naruto goes to sleep. The only good thing is that the nightmares only come once every night but just once is enough to ruin sleep for anyone.

XXXX

Morning

The sun came over Konoha as the citizens started to wake up and set up shop, well the ones who owned one. The shinobis and kunoichis of the village are always kept busy no matter the time and are always seen around the village, the ones who want to be seen anyway. However, little Naruto is still in bed. Like every night, he never had a good night's sleep. He slowly sits up on the bed groaning not wanting to do anything today but he knew he didn't want to go to sleep until his body made him. He looks around his room before crawling across the bed and grabbing the journal on a nightstand in front of said bed. This is his dream journal, or nightmare journal as he calls it, and he writes down what he dreams since it became mandatory by the Hokage and Inoichi Yamanaka who is his therapist. In every page of the journal is the same, each depicting of the nightmare he has every night. He changes it every month since Inoichi looks it over but it never changes until Naruto started to draw the best he could of random scenes he would remember some weeks back. Each scene is graphic, so graphic Inoichi can't even look at them for at least ten seconds before turning away. Same for the Hokage and he has seen a lot. Naruto sits on the bed with his back to the wall and begins writing then drawing a different picture. While all of the dreams are identical, the ending is different. Only once has the dream ended where he would wake up before he could be 'killed' in the dream.

After about an hour or so, the whole page has been filled with words and images before Naruto closed it and set the journal down back on the stand before getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom. Inside he stands on a stool in front of the sink where the mirror is above it. Naruto looks at the mirror. His reflection shows himself but with nothing in his eyes except tiredness. He takes off his shirt and looks over his chest and stomach. On his stomach is the seal that keeps Kyuubi at bay though he doesn't know since no matter how many times he asks his surrogate grandfather he always tells him he has no clue but Naruto knows the Hokage knows more than he lets on. He just has no way of getting it out of him. He looks at his chest where lines coming from the seal appear over his chest and go to his back, sides, arms and legs though only to the outside of his back, a bit past his shoulder blades and hips. Though most of it is tribal-style markings, on his chest are the kanji for the five elements; fire on the top with wind, lightning, earth and water going clockwise in a circle plus a sixth in the center with the kanji for darkness, though most are almost partial while there are some empty spaces ready to be filled. However over each kanji and some other parts where the lines are, are eyes of different shapes and sizes though around the kanji for darkness are six eyes of the same shape and size, oval with sharp edges at the tips. Naruto traces a finger over the lines as he sighs wondering why this even appeared. He looks at the mirror once more before he goes and gets naked then takes a shower.

XXXX

After taking a shower and eating breakfast, he is walking around the village wearing a white shirt with the Konoha symbol in the front, blue shorts and black sandals. He looks down as he has his hands in his pockets as he walks heading to the Hokage tower like he does every morning to talk with his Ji-Ji. As he walks, he hears whispers of people talking about him saying things like demon this and demon that while others glare at him. He ignored them like always since they couldn't do anything to harm him. The Hokage made sure of that long ago. Naruto finally makes it as he looks at the receptionist. The woman who is in her mid-thirties wearing a black standard outfit receptionists wear looks at Naruto. She knows to never deny Naruto any privileges of seeing the Hokage after learning why the previous one 'quit'. She lets the Hokage know of Naruto being there even though it is common now before letting him go upstairs. Naruto thanks her before descending up the steps to see his surrogate grandfather. The woman sighs. Even though she knows what Naruto has, she can't bring herself to treat him like a majority of people do, especially when seeing his dead and tired expression basically every day.

Naruto made it to the double doors before knocking on them. "Enter Naruto-kun." The elderly voice of the Hokage is heard as Naruto opens the door. He closes it before heading to one of the chairs and sitting on it. "Morning Ji-Ji." Naruto said with tiredness laced in his voice. Hiruzen Sarutobi looks at Naruto sadly as he puts his arch-nemesis, paperwork, aside for the time being. "Did anything happen different this time Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded. He is used to being asked this first since saying 'Good morning', 'How did you sleep?', or 'Good dreams?' just didn't mean anything to him anymore. "This time I died by being stabbed from behind by the arm." Naruto said plainly. Sarutobi nodded slowly while the ANBU there guarding the Hokage just shivered hearing him say that. Something like that coming from a recently turned five year old just doesn't sound or feel good. And they hear similar replies daily since this started. "I see… You want to go see Inoichi to get it erased?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto looked at him. "Sure… But it doesn't really help since it will happen again." He told him plainly. Sarutobi knew but it is better than nothing since he has no idea why the nightmares or tattoo even appeared in the first place or the purpose of them.

XXXX

Inoichi Yamanaka, one of the interrogators at the T&I department, is in a room in said department sitting on a chair. In front of him is Naruto who is looking at him waiting for this to be done quickly. Inoichi is proud of what he does and his family's jutsu but even he doesn't like doing this and Naruto knows it. No matter how many times he does it, it never gets any easier. First he looks through Naruto's mind to make sure everything is 'intact' as in no thoughts of suicide or anything of the like. Second is finding the nightmare and 'erasing' it. Though sometimes the nightmare feels real and Inoichi can get lost in it. It only happened twice but after the second time he made plenty of precautions. However whenever he enters Naruto's mind, he sets up blocks of sorts to try and prevent the nightmares from coming back. Much to his dismay, the blocks get taken down. Whether it is Kyuubi's doing or something else, he doesn't know. He doesn't even bother trying to contact Kyuubi since he has no idea if doing that will cause an effect, one that could be detrimental to Naruto's life. After some time, Inoichi enters Naruto's mind and goes to work. He does his work quickly but glimpses of the nightmare 'leaks' through and he sees them. In turn he does to himself what he did to Naruto. Soon Naruto leaves the T&I department with the Hokage before they both go to a field to do some training. Sarutobi suggested it since it helps to take the mind off things. It helps but it is not a permanent solution. If only he and the entire village knew what would happen in the future…

XXXX

Time Skip: Seven Years

The sound of blood splattering is heard as people run away from the source of said sound. Screams are heard throughout the village as a lone figure is cutting and tearing apart anything in their path. Destruction is everywhere as claw marks, sword slashes, and blasts from an unknown source are apparent in buildings, fences, pathways and bodies. Fires rage throughout the village as flashes of lightning, watery explosions, powerful gusts of wind and towers of spikes made of earth are seen along with ice spires, grotesque metal figures, random debris floating in air and clouds of obnoxious, purple gases hovering over the ground. Naruto looks around seeing the carnage before looking up at the Hokage monument, though the monument faces are all but destroyed. Above where the fourth face is, or was, is a lone figure. Their red eyes look directly at him along with other eyes around their body and even some outside their body while a jagged smile is visible on their face in the same color. Then something happened that has happened only a few times. A cloud moves as the moonlight shines down revealing the person. Naruto gasps. Even though it is from a great distance, he sees himself but covered in so much blood that he doesn't even look human. Not just that but coming from his body are shadow creatures, metallic appendages and random elements appearing and disappearing from his body.

…then…darkness once more…

Naruto wakes up screaming, covered in sweat. He is twelve years old now since some weeks ago. Right now all he has on is just boxers since he would always wake up covered in sweat. He didn't even bother having a blanket over his body. Naruto sighed as he looked out the window. The moonlight gently entered his room as Naruto kept looking. Ever since the tattoo expanded, his nightmares kept getting worse. And once, they became real. When he was nine years old, Naruto woke up in an abandoned part of the village covered in blood. He gasped seeing it before seeing some bodies littered around him though at the same time there were weapons near the bodies. He had no idea how he got there or what happened but since then he shackles himself to his bed to make sure that doesn't happen again. Lucky the people he killed were some rogue bandits that lost at a nearby casino and wanted to take out some aggression on something…or someone. They found it in little Naruto but paid for it. No one saw however. It never helped that Naruto found out they were bandits though a small part liked it. With the shackles, he also asked if the Hokage could have some security since he didn't want to injure anyone innocent. Outside of his apartment are three ANBU keeping look out, all three along with a select few knowing of his burden. Naruto wipes the sweat off his face before lying back down and going to sleep once more. At least the nightmares still only came once a month, which is the only thing Naruto is grateful for.

XXXX

Morning came, like it always does, as the villagers wake up and start their day, like they always do. And like every morning, Naruto wakes up slowly with a groan. He stretches to get the kinks out of his body before yawning to get the rest of the sleep out of his system. He sighs as he uncuffs himself alerting the ANBU. Though they just see he is just awake. Naruto gets off the bed and walks to his bathroom. The twelve year old stands in front of a different mirror he asked his Ji-Ji for some time back since the tattoo expanded more. Now the tattoo basically covers everywhere except his hands, feet and a portion of his upper back where it is circular with it being twelve inches in diameter. He looks at himself as he looks at the tattoo. More eyes are everywhere along with other random shapes and images. The seal on his stomach is different now with it having three kanjis; one saying ice on the upper right of his stomach, one saying metal on the lower left of his stomach and one saying poison on the lower right of his stomach with a partial starting to say gravity on the upper left of his stomach. In the center is the partial kanji for death. However something weird is on his hands and the top of his feet that he never saw before. A horizontal line is on them that are not part of the tattoo and they feel physical like if they are scars. Naruto wondered if these are where those eyes he always sees in his nightmare will come out of but wondered about the feet. He didn't have time for this though. Quickly he took a shower and did the necessities before getting dressed. He has on a jumpsuit but it is black with red highlights and multiple pockets. He also has on black sandals. (Where orange and blue is on the original replace it with black and red. Everything else is the same, shape wise.)

After making sure everything is ok and the tattoo is not visible, he goes and has a quick breakfast. Soon he leaves his apartment and heads to the academy. He goes via rooftop since he got tired of the glares and whispers of the villagers. He didn't want to see them since part of them wanted to kill them and he did not want bloodshed even though a voice that developed at ten kept telling him to. He ignored it however even though it kept getting stronger. Naruto kept running over the roof tops as he thinks back of when he started the academy. He started at eight since he wanted to keep his mind occupied. At first it was ok with him meeting new people and getting his mind off things but since the incident, he became closed off and quiet, only bothering to talk when someone spoke to him first. Part of him didn't want to go because the academy teachers also gave him the looks the villagers did and tried to mess up his studies. That didn't bode well with the Hokage even though he found out about a year later. Though one teacher assistant named Mizuki tried to take it a bit far when Naruto was almost eleven years old… His body was never found…

Naruto shook his head at that thought as he made it to the entrance. He walked inside and headed to the class room where he is assigned to. Opening the door, he sees all of the students, well the ones who are there, talking with one another. Some are gossiping, some are loud and obnoxious, others are doing their own thing before all goes quiet. No matter how long Naruto has been there, whenever he enters the class everyone quiets down. Mainly because he is quiet and reserved while at the same time mysterious which, for some odd reason, some of the girls created a fan club and are 'in love' with the blonde. Though they are quiet about it. Naruto walks up the steps and sits at one of the tables near the top next to someone who is just as quiet and reserved as him though not as mysterious. The student next to him is Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha after the Uchiha massacre that happened when he was seven years old and by his own brother. The two don't even greet. They just acknowledge each other with either grunts or nods. The class slowly goes back to as before though the 'Naruto-kun fan girls' glance at Naruto, especially one paled-eyed girl. However the silence is broken when two girls that are part of the 'Sasuke-kun fan club', which is bigger and very loud oddly, burst into the classroom yelling like always. "Move Ino-Pig." "Make me Forehead." The two yell making everyone inside groan, though Naruto and Sasuke just look out the window. Then both of the girls run up to where the two boys are at and demand Naruto to move so they can sit next to their 'Sasuke-kun'. They stop after Naruto just gives them a glance with his empty eyes making them back away and remember who they are talking with. Naruto never does anything but his eyes say not to bother him. Both of the girls just settle for either sitting in front or behind Sasuke, much to his irritation.

Soon after, Iruka Umino walks in and tells everyone to quiet down. Naruto looks at his teacher passively but knows he is one of the few that had a turn-around of sorts. Back then when Naruto first started the academy, Iruka was also one of the teachers that gave Naruto looks and kept him from learning anything. After the whole fiasco of the Hokage finding out and reprimanding all of the teachers, Iruka personally asked him what made Naruto special. He found out why. He already knew about Naruto having the Kyuubi inside of him but not the nightmares that plagued Naruto or the therapy he underwent. Iruka learned the hard way that Naruto is just a human being like everyone else, though the Hokage never told him of the incident as it is called. Since then, Iruka tried his hardest to help Naruto though Naruto wondered if it was a ruse or not but didn't really care. Well maybe it isn't that he didn't care, he just didn't want anyone to get close to him. Though no matter what, Naruto always failed whenever he tried to pass the exams because of one thing; bushin. The Hokage only taught him the basics in training which mainly dealt with exercises and gave him scrolls on trying to do taijutsu. But with limited time and the position of Hokage, Naruto didn't get as much as he wanted. Iruka also tried to figure it out until he had Naruto try the tree walking exercise. He learned why when Naruto blew off the tree and flew some yards. Of course he couldn't do bushin; he had no control of his chakra. Naruto really wanted to hurt his Ji-Ji for not telling him of a huge importance. He wondered if that paperwork is making him senile.

Since then, which was close to a year ago, Naruto's chakra control grew to huge heights; so much in fact he could actually make over five hundred bushins without strain or effort. And with something additional. When Naruto did the bushin, Iruka noticed some groups of bushin be different from Naruto. They had different clothes, looks, skin color, hair color and even the opposite gender. But one really stood out; one that Iruka will never forget even after death, well until Inoichi erased it from his mind. The one Naruto dubbed **IT**. The one that always appears in his dreams but without the extra stuff; just the blood and the tattoo along with the eyes and smile. The Hokage also saw it thanks to his All-Seeing Eye and actually classified that as S-Rank and even though Sarutobi wants it gone, he needed to be reminded of it just in case it is used in the future. Though it backfired after the first couple of nightmares and immediately erased it from his mind.

Soon Iruka started the class and Naruto just groaned from the boredom. He just hoped he didn't fall asleep. Even if the nightmare happens once a day, that fear is always in the back of his mind.

XXXX

Time Skip: Graduation Day

After getting the necessities done for the morning, Naruto is in the academy classroom though early since after almost two weeks back, the nightmares stopped. He had no idea why until he saw his tattoo. Everywhere minus his face is covered. On his hands and feet, on both sides, are more tribal lines and random shapes and figures. However where the horizontal lines on his hands and feet are, are circles with the diameter of three inches. He found out when they opened up revealing eyes of the same color as his own. And like any normal person, he freaked out. Though when he wanted those eyes closed, he noticed them closing. At least he had some control. He also noticed the kanjis on his body are complete. But when he saw his back, he was more confused than horrified. Where the huge empty circle is, which also grew slowly thanks with his body growing, now has a tribal fox head with a sinister smile. He also noticed two more kanjis, one above and the other below the head; the bottom reading nine while the top said fox fire. After seeing that, he demanded for the Hokage to tell him. He found out and since then things changed. Though Naruto is still Naruto, he started to hate. Not to a high extent but just enough to glare back at the villagers. Thanks to a scroll he found in the village library some months back, he found out you can seal things in scrolls or on your body if you had the right skill. Now he knew why a lot of people glared or whispered wherever he walked; they thought he is the Kyuubi. He became even more closed off than before. He still called the Hokage Ji-Ji since he did tell Naruto everything, including his parents. Naruto was shocked hearing that but part of him didn't believe him while another wanted to go out into the village and teach those idiots a lesson. The fourth Hokage wanted him to be seen as a hero but that never happened. Since then for the last two weeks, he and the Hokage trained more.

Naruto sighed as he thought about the last two weeks of his young life while he sat at the top row of tables on the right side of the classroom in the center chair. He always sat there since then and never really spoke to anyone though the kids there never glared at him or never whispered behind his back, well his fan club did but nothing bad about him which he found better to hear though a couple of times he blushed at hearing what they talked about. He chuckled to himself before he heard the door slide open as some of the students arrived, one being Sasuke. He went and sat next to Naruto at the window seat. Both grunted to each other as they always do to say 'morning'. More kids came in and the class is active with the students doing their own things along with the two fan clubs looking at the boys much to their irritation, Sasuke more than Naruto. Then the banshees of the class came in screaming like always. Naruto covered his ears since for some reason his senses heightened up ever since the nightmares stopped. The girls ran up to where Sasuke is but one irritated look from Naruto stopped that and both promptly sat one row down from them. Both boys sighed before going back to what they were doing before Iruka came in.

"Morning class." He greeted. "Morning Iruka-sensei." They all said while Naruto and Sasuke grunted and nodded in his direction. "I hope you all had a good rest because today is graduation day." Iruka said as some of the kids cheered while others smiled. "Now the first part is the written portion." That earned some groans and scowls. "Now, now, this part is important." Iruka grabbed a pile and started to hand out papers as he walked to each desk. "There are fifty questions on the test, each counting two points. No cheating. Also you will have one hour to finish up then after that is the next part, which will be kunai and shuriken throwing." Iruka said. He finished passing out all of the tests before walking back to his desk. Naruto looked at the test. It is a simple test that has questions ranging from multiple choice to word problems and trivia. He sighed. He hated writing. While he liked to study, he hated writing things. The only time he wrote is when he wrote in his journal although he has a second one that is like a diary. He grabbed the pencil Iruka gave to him and began working though he only did the multiple choice ones. Everything else, he just wrote random answers but did enough to get a passing grade. He then started drawing random things on the paper to pass the time. He actually got better in drawing after doing it for so long.

After an hour passed by, Iruka told everyone to stop before he grabbed all of the papers before telling everyone to follow him after he set the pile on his desk. Everyone did as told as they all went outside and near some targets. It ranged from bull eyes to moving targets. "Alright kids, in alphabetical order with your last name, I want you all to pick up ten kunai and ten shuriken and throw them at the targets. Each target is marked with points. The white areas in all the targets have the least amount while the red areas have the most. Let's start." Iruka said. For the next half hour, the students tried their best in throwing the dangerous weapons. So far, Shino Abunare, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara have the top scores though no one has hit a perfect score yet. Next came Sasuke's turn. Picking up the kunais, he threw them all with five hitting the bulls-eyes dead center while he also hit the moving targets dead center also. Same with the shuriken. "Perfect. Good job Sasuke." Iruka said. Sasuke just grunted before two more kids came up though all of the girls from his fan club have hearts in their eyes.

After those kids went, Naruto's turn came up. He grabbed all of the kunai and shuriken making everyone raise an eyebrow seeing that. Before anyone could blink, all are launched. And all hit their targets with precision. Not only that but three of the kunai and two of the shuriken cut the moving targets from the 'neck' and made them fall with the head hanging from the rope. Everyone is wide eyed seeing that, especially since the targets are made out of wood. "Uh well good job Naruto but you forgot that Ino has to go since she is the last one." Iruka said as he jotted down notes. Naruto sighed. "Sorry. Habit. Don't you have more targets?" Naruto asked plainly. "Oh yeah. Give me abit." Iruka said as he went back inside the academy. Naruto went and sat at the nearby tree while everyone just looked at him incredulously though his own fan girls have bigger hearts in their eyes than Sasuke's fan girls while some of the boys have jealous looks. Ino is irritated since she had to wait for her turn. Soon Iruka came out with more targets before he went and replaced the severed ones though noticed that each and every kunai and shuriken, minus the ones that went through the necks, are more than halfway inside the wood. He also wrote that down in his notes and marked the ones Naruto threw since there is no way to take those out. Then he had Ino go through with it and she did average though Ino gloated to Sakura that she did better than her, even if it was only by some points…

After that came the taijutsu portion. Iruka had all of the kids stand nearby as he drew a circle twelve feet in diameter on the grass before he looked at his students. "Ok everyone, this part will deal with the taijutsu portion of the test. In the same order as before, I will call on each of you to fight me. The rules are to last the minimum of three minutes while getting to at least five minutes. However if you go outside of the line, the test ends for you but if you subdue me then you pass automatically. And it is fine if you don't hold back. Now I only want to see taijutsu so Kiba you can't use Akamaru and Shino you can't use your bugs. And Shikamaru you can't use your clan's jutsu." Iruka told them. Everyone agreed, with Shikamaru saying troublesome, before the first kid is called upon. Each battle went almost the same with the civilian kids, most barely made it to the three minute mark. The ones with the clans made it to the five minute mark, including Sasuke. Except Shikamaru who just barely made it to the three minute mark.

After the two kids after Sasuke went came Naruto's turn. Iruka is worried internally since he knows Naruto is training with the Hokage though at the same time Naruto also developed his own taijutsu stance. Naruto looked at his sensei before getting down on his stance. Instead of being the basic academy stance, Naruto put his right leg forward with his knee bent ninety degrees, his left leg backwards and fully straight but at an angle. His right arm is straight out with his palm facing Iruka though Naruto has black gloves on so no one could see his tribal lines of his tattoo or the line going across his palms. His left arm is opposite of his right with it extended and the palm facing the background. His back is slightly bent forward. Iruka knew of this stance and knew he would be hurt. He just hoped Naruto didn't go all out to let Ino have her turn though maybe it would have been better to do girls first then boys. Iruka swallowed whatever was in his throat before he got into a stance. "Ready?" Naruto just nodded. "Start." Iruka didn't even take a step before he realized Naruto quickly has him on the ground with all of his limbs pinned. Everyone gasped as did Iruka. "Ok, well Naruto you pass." Iruka said, panting slightly. Naruto nodded before he let go and stood up then helped Iruka stand up. Iruka popped some of his joints. Naruto just went back to the group though away from everyone as Iruka called up Ino. She barely lasted the three minutes but both she and Sakura bickered much to everyone's annoyance.

After the matches, Iruka had everyone go back inside. All of the students sat in the classroom where they always sat with Iruka standing in front of the classroom. "Ok this final portion of the exams deals with doing the three basic jutsus; henge, kawarimi and bushin. The same order as before." Iruka told them. Everyone nodded before one by one the kids came down. Since the class is mainly full of civilian kids, almost half didn't do that well. All of the kids from the clans however passed with flying colors. Then came Naruto's turn. "Ok Naruto, first henge into me." Iruka said. Naruto nodded and did as told before henging into a perfect Iruka. Iruka nodded in approval. "Great. Now kawarimi." Naruto nodded and kawarimied with his chair then back. "Great. Now make at least three bushins." Naruto nodded. Thanks to the work he has done over the last year or so, Naruto did the sign and made ten bushins. "Well done Naruto. Congratulations. Here is your hitai-ate." Iruka said as he handed Naruto a blue hitai-ate. Naruto took it and thanked Iruka as he put it on his forehead. His bangs went over it making his eyes stand out more though he knew he would change the color of the fabric to black later on. As he turned and walked back up the steps, everyone looked at him in awe. No one in the class did that many and wondered about him though his fan girls thought he is awesome but never voiced it. Ino came down being last and also passed though gloated since she did better than Sakura, well in her mind she did. The two bickered like always before Iruka told them to be quiet.

"Congratulations to you all for passing. You are all now genin of Konoha." Iruka said. All smiled minus Naruto and Sasuke since Naruto has a bored expression and Sasuke has a smirk since he is one step closer to avenging his clan. "Tomorrow I want you all to come here like always for team selection and to meet your new senseis. But for now you are all let out early as a reward. I will see you all tomorrow." Iruka said. Before long the class became empty as Iruka started grading papers. He then got to Naruto's test and sweatdropped at the random answers on some questions though he still passed but barely. "I know he is smart but I guess he just doesn't like tests, like the Naras…" Iruka told himself before seeing his drawings all over the test then turned it over. On the back, he saw the whole page filled with drawings, each delicately drawn in such a short time which he found impressive but he also noticed something…odd. He turned the page slowly counterclockwise before he saw an image that just sent shivers up and down his spine. He quickly looked away and put it on the desk with the drawing facing down. "I have to tell Hokage-sama about this."

XXXX

Naruto is now walking down the village streets. His hands are in his front pockets as his eyes are just looking forward. Most of the villagers, if not all, that saw him didn't look directly at him since whenever someone would glare at him, he would look back with a look that made most back off. Though there was the occasional idiot that tried to say or do something which met with not only a very hateful glare from the blond but also a 'talk' with the Hokage since ANBU are always looking out for Naruto. But now with him being a ninja, no one dared tried to do anything since he is now a class higher than any civilian. Naruto kept walking before he arrived at a ninja shop named the Black Dragon. He walked inside before greeting the girl at the counter. "Hey Ten-Ten." Naruto greeted. The girl looked lowered the magazine she is reading and smiled. "Hey Naruto. Here to buy more kunai?" She asked. Naruto shook his head with a slight chuckle. He met Ten-Ten about a year ago after she found him training in the forest with kunai and shuriken. He was in a clearing that he always goes to with targets everywhere the eye could see. She gasped when she saw him throw over twenty kunai in hand and mouth at the targets, all hitting their mark but also noticed that the kunais went in deep into the targets. She was so captivated by that that she didn't notice Naruto walk up to her. Soon after the two became good friends, though Ten-Ten always became embarrassed since no matter how well she hid, Naruto always seemed to find her. But she stopped after they both helped each other even though Naruto wasn't a genin yet and she just started some weeks prior.

"No I'm here to see if I can buy a sash for my hitai-ate." He said pointing to his forehead. "Whoa you passed? Congrats by why a sash?" Ten-Ten asked. "Well I want one that is black but to also put around my waist." Naruto said. Ten-Ten looked at him oddly. "Like a belt? I think you have been spending too much time with Lee…" She said. Naruto sweatdropped. "Well now that I think about it, it might not be that good of an idea. Well maybe I can wrap it around my arm or something but do you have black fabric or maybe red?" He asked. Ten-Ten nodded as she went to the back while Naruto looked around the shop. Even though he has been in here countless of times, he always looked at the selection which changed almost weekly. He looked at a sword that is single blade with the blade being black with a red line going over the sharp part of the blade. The hilt of it is red and the handle black and red with three small ribbons coming out of it, one being black and the other two red. He picked it up and looked at it as Ten-Ten came out. "Ok I found some varieties. Oh you are looking at that sword?" She asked. Naruto turned to her. "Why? Is there something special about it?" He asked. "Well my father finished it some days ago. The blade is made out of chakra enhanced metal mixed in with metal from earth country which is very strong. In the handle is some weight to give it good balance since the whole sword weighs fifty pounds. Why that much, I have no real clue since the sword is the basic shape of all the others." Ten-Ten said. Naruto nodded as he looked at it. "How much?" He asked. "My father said thirty eight thousand ryo." Ten-Ten said.

Naruto looked at her then the sword. "Tell you what, you pay for a holder's fee and I will store it for you until you can pay the rest. Good?" She said. Naruto smiled slightly looking at her. "Yeah though it comes with a sheath right?" He asked. "Yes it does but which color you want for you hitai-ate?" Ten-Ten asked. Naruto walked to the counter and gently placed the sword down before looking at the selections. One is all black, one is all red and three different varieties of combinations of both colors. "I think the tribal one would look good." Naruto said. Ten-Ten nodded before she rang everything up. "That will be one thousand, two hundred and thirty five ryo Naruto." She said. Naruto took out the amount and handed it to Ten-Ten. Naruto knew he could pay for the sword right now thanks to the inheritance he got from his parents but decided not to since Ten-Ten would get suspicious. He took off his hitai-ate and took off the metal placket before putting it on the space where it goes on the new fabric. The whole thing is red with black tribal lines going all over in a certain pattern. He then goes and ties it around his right arm near his shoulder since on the left side is a small placket with the Uzumaki swirl, the only thing that is white with red on his outfit. "Nice. Well remember, when you have enough money come and get the sword or pay it little by little." Ten-Ten said. "Ok. Later Ten-Ten." He said as he turned around. "Later Naruto." She waved as she watched Naruto leave the store. She sighed before going back to reading the weapons catalog magazine.

Naruto walked down the street with his hands in his pocket again. He wondered who he would be placed with though wasn't so sure about the score he got. He knew he would be rookie of the year but didn't want all the attention he knew he would get so he didn't bother trying that hard, well in the written portion anyway. He also wondered who his sensei would be though he had no clue about any of the jonin here since he knew it would be a jonin. Then he stopped walking when he felt a familiar presence. He turned around but saw nothing minus the few villagers and ninja he saw. He shrugged and started walking again though he knew who is following him. For the last few years since he was in the academy for the last time, he knew some of the girls of his fan club followed him around but none were as persistent or maybe obsessed, he didn't know, than Hinata Hyuuga. Yes he knew of her watching him but didn't say anything before since he was still a civilian and didn't want to get extra looks for talking with the Hyuuga heiress. But now he didn't have that problem since no one would dare to stop him, well except for probably her father. He turned a corner into an alleyway making Hinata wonder where he went though he disappeared from her Byakugan sight, which impressed her.

"Hey Hinata." Hinata eeped out before jumping out of the bush then slowly turned around. "O-oh h-h-hi Na-Naru-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered as she is red with embarrassment. Naruto chuckled abit. Even though he didn't want anyone to be close to him after the incident, save for a few, he still wanted at least one person that isn't an adult, other than Ten-Ten even though he looks at her more like a comrade than friend, to be close with but at the same time didn't want to because of his fan club since most of the girls there are gossipers. If they saw him just hanging out with one guy, chances are they would think he swings that way and that is something he doesn't want to be labeled as. In other universes, multiple Narutos sneezed before doing whatever they were doing that is yaoi related. For some reason Naruto got a shiver up his spine. "So what's up Hinata?" He asked. Hinata just pushed her fingers together as she looked at them still blushing though now the reason is not for embarrassment. Naruto got close. "I am fine about the whole 'You stalking me deal'. I am ok with that and yes I knew." He told her in a whisper. Hinata became really red now and almost passed out. "Besides you aren't the only one though right now you are. Sometimes other girls do the same." He said. Hinata looked at him in confusion but then remembered he is right though she does it the most. "S-So you ar-aren't an-angry or an-anything?" She whispered out. "Not really since only a few people even look at me the way you do. Well the fan girls do too but with hungry looks in their eyes but I don't mind that oddly… Anyway, you hungry?" He asked. Before she could say anything, her stomach rumbled making her blush with embarrassment this time. Naruto smiled chuckling abit. "Come on I'll buy you lunch." He said making Hinata just turn into different shades of red before passing out. Naruto looked at her oddly. "Ok…" He goes and picks her up then walks to a bench and sits her on it. He sits next to her since he didn't want to leave her alone. "Such an odd girl…" He tells himself.

Some minutes pass by before Hinata stirs. "Oh what happened…? I was talking with Na-Naruto-kun before passing out… Oh now he will think I am weird…" She told himself as she rubbed her eyes. "Well I do think you are but that isn't a bad thing." Hinata eeps before slowly turning to the sound of Naruto's voice. She becomes red again. "Hey, no passing out now ok?" He said. Hinata nodded though the redness of her face didn't leave. "Now about that lunch?" He asked. Hinata nodded before Naruto stood up then she did. Both walked with Naruto leading though Hinata stayed quiet. '_I am about to have lunch with Na-Naruto-kun. This better not be a dream though the other girls will probably kill me if they find out._' She thought to herself. Naruto tried making conversation but barely got some words out of her. '_Wonder why she is so shy? Wonder if her clan or anyone has something to do with this? Maybe I can have her be friends with Ten-Ten and help her out with that._' Naruto thought to himself as they walked.

XXXX

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower, Iruka is there talking with the Hokage about the drawing Naruto drew on his paper. Sarutobi saw it after Iruka told him how to see it. He had the same reaction as Iruka. "I thought the nightmares stopped some weeks ago Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked. "They did. Inoichi read his mind and saw he is telling the truth but there are fragments of them in Naruto's mind. Both of us have no idea what is going on or why they stopped but I saw his tattoo which is completed so to speak. I think Kyuubi does have something to do with this but I have no idea how since Minato's seal is supposed to be flawless but it is not even there anymore." Sarutobi spoke as he took a puff from his pipe. Iruka gasped hearing that. The Hokage told him of the tattoo also and also got a look at it when he and Naruto would train in private but he never knew the seal would disappear. He just thought it was still there under the tattoo. "Do you think Kyuubi has been let out without Naruto's or our knowing? Or…" Iruka spoke but Sarutobi stopped him. "We aren't sure since we never felt malevolent chakra during the whole time the tattoo began to form. Only you, Inoichi, the ANBU in here and a few others know about Naruto's burden. But you might be right. Kyuubi might have merged with the boy but Naruto is still the same save for the hate he has on the villagers for thinking of him as Kyuubi. Only time will tell Iruka. Let's just hope our thoughts are wrong…" Sarutobi said as he looked out the window. Iruka nodded slowly thinking about this but sighed since he used to be like the villagers before the Hokage opened his eyes so to speak.

Soon a knock is heard at the door. "Enter." Sarutobi spoke. The door opened as nine jonin walked inside, each with their own looks and clothes. Iruka knew why they are here but wondered why Kakashi actually came on time. The others wondered too, even Kakashi himself. "You told Kakashi-san a different time so he would come on time for this Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked looking at Sarutobi. Sarutobi just smirked making the rest chuckle except for Kakashi who sweatdropped. Iruka then went and sat down next to Sarutobi to get this underway. "Ok you all know why you are here. Iruka here has all of the worthy candidates that passed this year which is enough for nine teams." Sarutobi started. They all nodded as they stood side by side with four in the front and five in the rear. Before Sarutobi kept talking, Kakashi stepped forward. "Before the names are said, can I ask if both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki passed?" He asked. Iruka looked at him then his Hokage. "It is fine Iruka." Sarutobi said. Iruka nodded. "Ok. Well to answer your question Kakashi-san, yes they both passed with Sasuke being rookie of the year and Naruto being in the top ten. Why?" Iruka spoke. "I want them both in my team and before anyone says anything, I am the only one to be able to help Sasuke since I am the only one here in the village that has the Sharingan eye. And yes while it would be better to get someone who is considered the dobe, it would be better to have Naruto on my team because of…certain circumstances…" Kakashi said, the last part slowly making the other jonins look at him oddly.

Iruka raised an eyebrow while Sarutobi knew what he is talking about. "Granted Kakashi. Now let us hear of the other candidates although Kakashi you will still need a third genin." Sarutobi said. Kakashi nodded as Iruka started to read off the names though the jonins there wondered about what Kakashi said. Soon all the names are read. "Hmm while Hinata would be a good choice, I am sure Kurenai wants her on her team." Kakashi started to speak making Kurenai agree. "So for my third choice, I want Sakura Haruno." Kakashi finished. "Granted. Your team consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. You will be the leader of Team Seven, that is if they pass your test…" Sarutobi said though the last part he said with a deadpanned look at Kakashi making him sweatdrop. He just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Kurenai stepped forward. "Like Kakashi said, I want Hinata Hyuuga but also Shino Abunare and Kiba Inuzuka. They would make a good tracker team along with covering each other at different ranges." Kurenai spoke. Sarutobi nodded in approval before Asuma stepped forward. "I want to make the new Ino-Shika-Cho team." He said as he smoked his cancer stick much to Kurenai's dismay. Sarutobi nodded in agreement. Before long the other jonins there said who they wanted as Sarutobi agreed. "Ok all of you are to report tomorrow to pick up your genin around nine." Sarutobi spoke while looking at Kakashi. The others chuckled as Kakashi sighed. "I will arrive on time, I promise." He said. "Right…" Everyone said slowly making Kakashi sulk.

Before long everyone left minus Kakashi and Iruka. "So you know what happened with Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Yes. I was one of the ANBU that watched him when he was younger before I retired but still do keep an eye on him when I am in the village." Kakashi said. Iruka nodded slowly before looking at the Hokage. "Does he know?" He asked. Sarutobi sighed while Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "I know about the tattoo Iruka-san." Kakashi said. "What he means is about the seal. And even though the nightmares stopped weeks ago, he drew this today during his written exam." Sarutobi said as he showed Kakashi the paper. He looked at it and saw nothing, at first, before he slowly turned it then flipped it over seeing it. "I see…" He said shuddering. "Not just that but the tattoo is fully formed it seems. It covers everything minus his face but on his hands and feet are…eyes…the same color as his own." Sarutobi said. Kakashi and even Iruka look at him incredulously. Even the ANBU in the room since they never knew. "Eyes? Real eyes? Not tattoos?" Kakashi asked trying to keep his emotions in line. "Yes. Real eyes though he keeps them closed and with his gloves they are also covered." Sarutobi said. Kakashi goes and sits down. "There is more. His seal on his stomach converted completely and now has five kanjis of different elements. It would be best to see for yourself." Sarutobi said.

The room is silent. "I already spoke to Iruka about this before you all came in. We aren't sure if Kyuubi escaped while hiding its chakra, though that would seem almost impossible since we all know how it feels, or if it merged with Naruto. I have no idea what is happening with Naruto so don't ask. Also don't ask Naruto either. I am not sure how he would take it if you found out but he would deduct that I told you so if you are going to ask him about that, just tell him I told you since you are his sensei now." Sarutobi spoke. Kakashi nodded slowly. "Anything else?" Kakashi asked. "It would be best for you to find out on your own because there is another part of the tattoo only me and Inoichi know about. No one else. If word got out, there would be massive chaos in the village, since a majority of the villagers know of what Naruto holds because of my mistake." Sarutobi said with the last part in sadness. Everyone agrees but don't look down on their Hokage. "Ok but I'm wondering, does Naruto have any powers of sorts?" Kakashi asked. "That I am not sure but with eleven different kanjis saying the elements along with another that just states death and another stating a number on his body, just maybe he can use those elements. I am just not sure." Sarutobi said. Kakashi nodded slowly. "Ok then I will see you later Hokage-sama. Iruka-san." Kakashi says before he shushins out. Iruka sighs as he tries to absorb everything he heard but wondered what else Naruto is hiding.

XXXX

Naruto and Hinata are inside Ichiraku's, the only restaurant that would even allow Naruto inside to eat without kicking him out or overcharging him. Both are eating but aren't talking, well Naruto is trying but hard to thanks to Ayame's teasing. It didn't irritate him…ok that's a lie, it did, but he knows she is just messing around since Naruto is rarely around others. Even though he only comes here solemnly, he likes having the company of the cook and his daughter. They are some of the few he is fine with having them in their life but at the same wished they weren't because of the nightmares. He hoped that they would never become reality, cuz if they did he would have no idea what he would do if he lost anyone that mean something to him. "So Hinata are you excited to be a ninja now?" Naruto asked. "Um…ye-yeah…" She said as she slowly ate her lunch. Naruto sighed. "Hinata is everything alright?" He asked. Hinata looks at him then the bowl of ramen in front of her. "Ye-yeah everything is fi-fine Naru-Naruto-kun." She said softly. "Then why are you quiet right now? Afraid of the fan girls?" Naruto asked as he ate. Hinata just ate. "If you are, you don't have to be. I highly doubt they would do anything. Besides it is not like I would tell anyone. Not like they would believe me anyway." Naruto said as he looked at her. Hinata looked at him and blushed. "You like me that much?" He asked as he went back to eating.

Hinata became red and looked away. Ayame giggled seeing them talk. "I am guessing today is a slow day right?" Naruto asked her with a deadpanned look. Ayame just rolled her eyes. "Fine. If you want me to leave you both alone, I will." She said giggling before heading to the back. Naruto just shook his head at that before looking at Hinata. "Well?" Hinata couldn't look at him. "I-I um… we-well I d-do. Ev-even tho-though you a-are quiet and re-reserved, yo-you ha-have a mysterious au-aura around yo-you." She stuttered hard as she kept her eyes hidden. Naruto looked at her with a questioning look before looking at the bowl of ramen in front of him before finishing it and starting a third bowl. "So you like me for those two traits?" He asked as he ate slowly. Hinata kept blushing not bothering to eat now and stayed quiet. "I don't really have many friends here since I don't really want anyone to get close but how about if you become one?" He asked as he ate. Hinata looked at him. "Yo-you wa-want me to b-be yo-your fri-friend?" Hinata asked. "Yeah that way you can get to know me better. Ok?" Naruto looked at her. Hinata is wide eyed and red making Naruto wonder if she will pass out again. "You aren't going to pass out on me again are you…?" Naruto asked. He got his answer when she promptly passed out and fell onto his lap face first. Naruto was about to react before Ayame came back from the back of the stand and saw what happened. "Wow Naruto, you work fast." She said then blushed thinking about what she just said then giggled seeing his face. "AYAME." He blurted out as he became red in embarrassment. Yep, today went oddly.

XXXX

After waking up Hinata and saving themselves of the embarrassment since Ayame was still laughing, Naruto took Hinata home before he walked to his apartment. The sun is setting as the light casts a dim golden color over the village. Naruto sees the shops that close for the night starting to close up while others stayed open still. People kept walking around as some entered their homes. Naruto sighed seeing the families around the village. He always wished he had one and wasn't an orphan but thanks to the fuzzy bijuu inside him, that would never happen. He hated being alone while at the same time didn't want to be social. Even though the nightmares never came back, the memories of them stayed with him even after Inoichi erased them but somehow fragments stayed behind. Though he never dreamed again. Whenever he would sleep, all he saw was darkness before he would wake up. His body became well rested every night but he wished he could dream, about anything frankly since he doubted any nightmare could compare to the ones he had. Naruto shook his head as he walked. He wanted to get something else in his mind. Then Hinata popped up. '_Hinata. You are an odd girl but at the same time interesting. And pretty. I don't know why but having you stalk me feels good. Maybe I need to see Inoichi for that… At least she doesn't see me like the other girls with them having hungry looks but I wouldn't mind._' Naruto shivered. "Why does that turn me on…?" He scratched his head in confusion as he kept walking but sensed some people following him and not the ANBU since these people aren't using the rooftops. "Why am I being followed…?" He told himself as he walked.

Behind him are a small group of people, people who really hate the Kyuubi for taking away their loved ones and wanted to make it pay. Before they wouldn't do anything thanks to the Hokage, but every day, when they could, they would get together and form plans or talk about killing the Kyuubi brat as they called him. But they never went through with it because of fear of severe punishment by the Hokage since they have hunches of Naruto being protected. Why is tonight different? Prior to them leaving, six of them decided to get super drunk and say fuck it. They also riled up others and got them equally drunk. Now Naruto is being followed by a group of five people and he knows it. He wonders if the ANBU noticed but didn't want to call them out on it. After all, they are supposed to stay hidden. Naruto just kept walking to his apartment but saw his route cut off by more people. He turned and headed another direction. The ANBU following, which consists of Neko, Tenzo, Kakashi, though he has his mask on making him Inu, and Boar, wondered why some civilians are stalking Naruto and not stalking him like his fan girls do. Boar disappears while the others keep following seeing Naruto being lead somewhere. Soon Naruto is lead to an empty field. "Damn it." He whispers to himself before he sees he is surrounded by a group of at least twenty people. He sees all are drunk and with weapons. He scowls. "Can I do something to help you?" Naruto asks before he grabs his head in pain. **"How about I take over?"**

Naruto groans hearing a dark voice in his head as he tries to stay standing. The villagers look at him oddly as do the ANBU. They haven't intervened since nothing has happened yet. '_Who are you? Are you Kyuubi?_' Naruto asks the voice mentally. **"He, he don't worry about Kyuubi. I am something far worse."** The voice spoke, sounding eerily similar to Naruto's voice. Naruto became wide eyed. **"Figured it out? I am what caused your nightmares. I am your nightmares. I just stopped them since I… hmm what would be the word? Ah yes, I fully formed inside you. I am not a conscious, well kinda am but more along the lines of pure evil. Hard to describe I know."** Somehow Naruto could feel the voice smiling in a creepy manner inside of him. Multiple thoughts went inside his mind. **"No I am not you but I do deal with that awesome tattoo on your body. And yes I can say awesome. Ah I thought of something better. Think of me as a devil the furball ate a long time ago. How did he, you don't need to know, but I won't take over your body or kill you off so don't worry your pretty little head about that. You and me are one now but I will take over when needed."** More thoughts emerged in Naruto's head but wondered why it sounded like his own voice but distorted while dark and the same time feminine. **"That I will keep secret."** Naruto wanted to sweatdrop right then and there hearing that making the voice giggle. Before he could say or do anything, one of the civilians throws a half empty bottle at Naruto. With his mind occupied, the bottle hits him and knocks him unconscious. The others cheer as the ANBU go to intervene.

Then…pure bloodlust…

The field becomes saturated in it as the people and ANBU just stop in their tracks. All they could do is see as they watched Naruto stand up but see he is still unconscious. **"He, he. Time for fun."** 'Naruto' speaks then opens his eyes but instead of his cerulean blue eyes, there are crimson red eyes with blood coming out of the tear ducts. Everyone there is wide eyed and the group is starting to regret this little plan of theirs. **"So you want to harm Naruto or for what he holds? Because I am something far worse."** 'Naruto' then takes off the upper part of the jumpsuit revealing the tattoo on his upper body. The gloves also come off as the eyes on the palm open up and are crimson red with blood oozing out. No one can move no matter how hard they try since the Killing Intent and bloodlust is still being poured out over the field. 'Naruto' puts on a thinking pose. **"Hmm how to kill you all? Oh I know."** The kanji on his chest light up in their respective colors as some of the eye tattoos glow red. And blink. Soon some of the civilians are burned alive, drowned slowly, electrified harshly, cut up in chunks and encased in earth before being crushed slowly. Others are worse off as black masses come out of 'Naruto's' body and enter their bodies through each and all orifices of their bodies before being devoured from the inside out. The ANBU watching couldn't move as they watched with horrified eyes, never seeing anyone die this way let alone six different ways. Then all of the bodies drop to the ground as 'Naruto' looks at them with that smile. **"Don't worry your pretty heads. Since you have protected and watched Naruto, I will leave you alive. Until you do something stupid obvious. I am a being you don't want to piss off in any way and killing Naruto wouldn't do anything. Besides I have plans for Naruto so it is not like I would let him die. He, he. Oh and I am not Kyuubi if you are wondering. Like I told Naruto, I am far worse. And nothing you do will lock me away so don't bother trying to put seals on his body or getting Inoichi to put up blocks. Tootles."** Before long, the KI and bloodlust went away as the ANBU saw Naruto regain control before passing out. The ANBU breathed hard as they regained control of their bodies.

Meanwhile the Hokage along with Boar and some other ANBU came to the site. They heard what 'Naruto' said before seeing him pass out. All of them gasp at the carnage. "What happened here?" Sarutobi demands in a tone that says answer me now. "The civilians here led Naruto-san here and I am guessing they wanted to harm him since one threw a bottle at him knocking him out. However before we could do anything…" Neko spoke before the three shivered. "…there was so much bloodlust and KI in the air that just stopped us cold. Hokage-sama, not even you would be able to make that much KI and concentrate it a level to where only a few will feel it." Kakashi spoke as he took off his ANBU mask, breathing hard as sweat came down the visible part of his face with his main mask soaked. Sarutobi nodded slowly. "That is not the bad part. Something is inside of Naruto-san and it is not Kyuubi. Something else developed inside of him and we think it deals with the tattoo. It said it is worse than Kyuubi and would kill us if we tried anything against Naruto-san. I am not even sure if Kyuubi is even inside of him anymore…" Neko spoke. That caught Sarutobi along with the others by surprise. Kakashi and Tenzo verified what she said. "So it's worse than I thought… Ok I will take Naruto-kun to the hospital. The rest, clean up this mess and not a single word about this. I have no idea what we are dealing with and don't want the village in a panic." Sarutobi ordered out with seriousness in his voice. "Hai Hokage-sama." They all called out and got to work as Sarutobi walked to Naruto's body and picked him up then headed to the hospital with thoughts now plaguing his mind. If he only knew what was happening inside Naruto's mind…

**Over eleven thousand words. My mind is nuts I know. I can't help with these thoughts. Anyway I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it although it feels like somewhere I could have done better… I am sure people have questions or probably want to say something so if you do, go review or PM me but I won't reveal anything to anyone about what will happen later on or who this devil is. There will be so many twists and turns in this story, you might lose your mind. Some arcs will be in here along with some insanity at random parts in the story. I would break the fourth wall but not in this AN. Maybe the next. Will it lead to a Naru/Hina romance? You will have to keep reading to find out but on hold unless demand is high since OO and Runaway are important and will come first along with the other stories that I first started with. Not a challenge cuz this plot will be entirely different from any I have done or read but somewhat similar to canon, well the arcs anyway but each having different endings for them. I am not sure if this can be a challenge… Oh and to the elements on his chest, yes Naruto can use them all but will have difficulty with each while at the same time be easy to do them. It is complicated but it deals with the devil inside. Now what does Kyuubi or the fox face have to do with anything? Again I will not say so don't bother with that. Flamers be damned and all the good stuff. For now…**

**Laters.**

**Review you guys otherwise I won't know if I should continue or not. Well I will but not sure if I should upload. He, he.**


End file.
